1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a paper feeding mechanism, and more particularly to a paper feeding mechanism with a paper blocking function.
2. The Related Art
A traditional paper feeding mechanism driven by a driving device (not shown), includes a mechanical frame, a paper supply tray, a gear assembly, a pickup assembly, a paper pressing assembly and a stopper assembly. The paper supply tray, the gear assembly, the paper pressing assembly and the stopper assembly are respectively mounted to the mechanical frame. The pickup assembly is assembled to the mechanical frame and the paper supply tray. The gear assembly transmits driving force generated by the driving device to the pickup assembly, the paper pressing assembly and the stopper assembly to realize a paper feeding function. The driving device is designated as a plurality of motors.
However, the above-mentioned paper feeding mechanism realizes the paper feeding function by virtue of the gear assembly transmitting the driving force generated by a plurality of motors to the pickup assembly, the paper pressing assembly and the stopper assembly that makes the paper feeding mechanism have a more complex structure and a higher manufacturing cost.